Marauders and Muggles
by Write.er ramblings
Summary: The Marauders are going to muggle school! Pranking, Drama and Romance ensue...will James finally get his girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Good Morning class, this week we have a special surprise for you all. In an effort to enable you to mix with muggles you will all be going to school in Australia," said Proffessor Barnes cheerfully.

I looked around in confusion; they were sending us to muggle school! Lily Evans rolled her eyes (not that I was watching what she was doing), of course she already knew all about muggles…I always did wonder why she bothered taking muggle studies, and she didn't exactly seem the sort to pick a subject just because it was a bludge. I glanced at Sirius and he winked at me, those muggles had no idea what sort of magical pranks we had in store for them. They wouldn't even know what hit them! "Now, everyone turn in your wands and go pack your bags immediately," continued the professor.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"That's right Mr Potter: No Wands, No magic and absolutely No pranking!" he said with a meaningful look at Sirius, Remus, Peter and I. "Furthermore you will be graded on how well you interact with the muggles and each of you will be assigned a home stay buddy," he said smiling. The class all groaned in unison, this week was going to be awful!

I glanced at Mooney, he looked as though he was about to be sick, "What is it Remus?" I asked in concern.

"Oh No!" said Sirius in realisation.

"What will you do? asked Peter.

"What are you guys on about?" I yelled in confusion.

"It's the full moon tomorrow night, and I am going to be living in some muggles house," said Remus in horror.

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"We really need to find McGonagall," said Peter nervously.

Running down the hall we arrived at her office only to find the door open and her waiting at her desk expectantly. "Ahh Mr Lupin, arrangements have been made for you to stay with Professor Barnes, it is unfortunate that the trip is during… your special time of the month but it is unavoidable. I hope that you all have a pleasant trip," she said in dismissal.

Sirius and I burst out laughing the moment we exited her office, Mooney would have to stay with old Barnsey!

"What are you four doing here?" asked Lily Evans suspiciously as she rounded the corner.

"We could ask you the same thing?" I asked rudely. Damn, why did I always act like such a jerk around her?

She sniffed at me disdainfully before shoving past us and continuing on down the corridor.

I glanced after her dreamily, "Ouch!" I exclaimed rubbing my arm. Sirius had hit me!

"Come on Prongs, we have to go pack." He said cheerfully ignoring my glare.

We headed up through the portrait of the fat lady and up to the fifth years dorm room. "You know guys, just because we can't have wands…doesn't mean we can't use magic," I said holding up my stash of zongo's merchandise.

"You know Prongsy, sometimes I think you're a real genius." Sirius said smiling mischievously and I waited for the catch, "but then I see you around Lily and I realise what an idiot you really are," he finished. I ran over and punched him in the arm, he hit me back and soon we were involved in a full blown wrestling match.

"If you two want to hurry up, we need to be on the bus in 10 minutes," Peter said anxiously.

Sirius and I rolled our eyes, Peter was such a wimp sometimes. Still, we really should pack... "How do you think they would feel about me taking my broom?" I asked.

Remus cuffed me on the side of the head as he walked past and I took that as a no. Sighing sadly I put my broom aside and grabbed my stuff.

As it turned out we were extrememly late, but not as late as some...little miss goodie two shoes Evans was the last to arrive. I watched her curiously, it was not like her to keep everyone waiting.

She caught me staring and looked at me questioningly. I sneered at her and looked away. Damn damn damn!

"Don't worry prongs, I'm sure she took that as an expression of love," said Sirius.

"Now class," began Mr Barnes. "When we arrive at the school you will be sent off with your muggles, remember there is to be absolutely NO MAGIC and you are to be on your best behaviours."

Remus looked at Sirius and I worriedly as we both broke out in hysterical laughter. Best Behaviour! That sure was a good one.

I glanced out as we flew over the countryside, that's right we were travelling in a flying bus! Sitting back I decided to use the time wisely and get some sleep. In 26 hours we would arrive in Australia and then the fun could really begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up as the bus came to a sudden stop, "Are we there yet?" I asked stupidly. I mean I was still half asleep! Sirius just gave me a look shoving me off my seat. I glared at him and remembered to file that particular incident away for some pay back later.

"Now students, it is a Sunday so you will be going home with your homestay muggles and we will all be meeting up at Jacaranda High School tomorrow," said Barnsey before we all headed off the bus and over to the group of muggles that stood waiting by the front of the school.

Proffessor Barnsey began calling names out and soon it was just Sirius, Remus and I who were left standing by the bus. "Are you going to be alright, Mooney?" I asked.

He smiled at me nervously and I passed him one of the notebooks I had spelled earlier so that we could communicate.

"James Potter," Barnsey called. I walked over to the family that I would be staying with feeling quite miserable for poor Mooney.

"G'day Mate," said the muggle boy in a perfect imitation of a guy from a movie I had once seen…Crocodile Dundee I think it was.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said laughing.

He laughed, "Of course I am, no one actually says that here…well except some random old guys," he said.

"I'm Sam by the way," he said as he grabbed one of my bags and we headed over to their car. I smiled at him, he seemed like an alright guy…for a muggle.

I stared in horror as they gestured for me to get inside the car. There was no way I was going to get inside that metal muggle death trap!

"Come on James, you'd think you had never been in a car before." Sam said laughing.

"Are you alright dear?" asked Mrs Harrison.

Taking a deep breath I hopped inside the car, it was even worse than I had imagined. "Yeh…I just get a bit car sick sometimes," I said lamely.

"Oh dear, well let me know if you need me to pull over," she said nervously. No doubt she was worried I was gonna make a mess in her car.

"So, whats school like in England?" Sam asked.

I looked at him quickly, why was he asking? Had I done something to make him suspect that I secretly attended a school for witches and wizards?

"Oh umm much the same as here I would imagine…assignments, tests and teachers that are intent on making you do them," I said.

He laughed, "That sounds about right, but this whole visit to Australia seemed really sudden … I mean our school has never hosted any visitors from England before… don't get me wrong its going to be awesome having you around, just a little odd that's all," he said.

I laughed nervously, "Oh yeah, we just thought it would be great to pay a visit to the 'land down under,' I replied evasively before changing the topic quickly to what sports he played.

"Oh you know the usual: football, soccer and a bit of basketball… what about you?" he said.

Damn I was stupid, I should have realised he would ask me and I had no idea what those sports even were, let along how to play!

I was saved from having to answer when we turned into what I assumed was his drive way. We were in your classic suburban street and I was somewhat disappointed… "What, no outback ranch?" I asked.

He laughed at me, "Nope, sorry to disappoint. Now come on you can dump your stuff in the spare room." He said.

I walked into the house when suddenly a girl of about 14 year appeared at the top of the stairs, "Mummy, have you seen my netball?" she asked.

"No dear, have you tried looking under the house?" Mrs Harrison replied.

The girl finally turned to notice me and before I could even say hi, she had fled. "What did I do?" I asked Sam as we headed up the stairs.

"Oh, that's Meg…she is just being weird," he said rolling his eyes.

Sam led me to the spare room and I dumped my bags before we headed down for dinner, even though I was still wide awake it was already 8 o'clock. Damn Jet Lag!

"Oh hello, you must be James," said a man who I assumed was Sam's father. I smiled at him, "Yes that's right, it's nice to meet you sir." I replied,

He laughed "You hear that Sammy my boy…Sir. Now why don't you address your old man like that," he said and Sam punched him in the arm. I laughed at their antics and then sat down to a delicious barbeque dinner (LOL).

After dinner I headed up to my room and pulled out my notebook.

_Padfoot: Hey James, My family is awesome. What are yours like?_

I smiled at the thought of some poor muggle family having to put up with Sirius.

_Prongs: Mine are really nice, though that car was a death trap! I wonder how poor Mooney is getting on. _

_Mooney: Poor Mooney is doing just fine, though I never want to have to endure hearing Professor Barnes singing in the shower ever again! _

_Wormtail: My family is awful…the boy keeps hitting me! _

_Padfoot: Aww suck it up Wormy, it's probably just a bit of fun._

_Wormtail: …._

_Mooney: I can't talk guys, Barnsey says that its time for me to get in the magically protected, soundproof cage they have for me __. At least one of us is going to have a nice peaceful night. _

_Prongs: A Cage!! That's Barbaric, hang in there mooney we will get him back good tomorrow. Padfoot did you bring that itching powder? _

_Padfoot: I sure did! _

_Prongs: Oops got to go guys, Sam wants to teach me how to play something called…table tennis. He was shocked that I have never played before._

_Padfoot: These Muggles sure do have some strange ideas, my muggle talked on a little metal cylinder thingo for an hour to some girl called Jessica. _

_Prongs: Weird! _

_Padfoot: I reckon night guys. _

_Prongs: Night!_

_Wormtail: Night, see you guys tomorrow!_

_Mooney: Yeh, Have a good one guys. _

_Prongs: _

**A/N Don't worry there is not a Ginny repeat happening with Sam's little sister, I just could not resist throwing that in there :P Please review and let me know how you think I'm going with this. Keep reading! The Marauders go to Muggle School in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Day One at Muggle School….

I stumbled onto the bus and collapsed onto the seat next to Sam. I had been awake most of the night due to severe jet lag. The good thing about living at Hogwarts was that you could sleep longer. Damn muggles had to make everything difficult with their early morning buses. I mean I had to wake up at 6:00!

I snoozed lightly against the bus window but all too soon Sam was nudging me to wake up. "Hey come on James, we have the whole day ahead of us!" he said cheerfully. "Stupid time difference, happy Australians…tired" I grumbled.

I headed to the year 10 area with Sam and was happy to see that Remus, Sirius and Peter were already there. "You look like shit Prongs," said Sirius.

Why the hell did they all look so awake! "I told you not to sleep the entire bus ride," said Mooney smugly. I glared at him before turning to introduce Sam. I soon learnt that Sirius's muggle was called Greg and Peter's was Brett, though it seemed as though he had ditched poor Wormtail.

I glanced at Mooney, he looked just as exhausted as I felt. "Hey, how come you don't have a home stay?" Sam asked Remus.

"Oh, I'm not feeling very well and the only way they would let me come on this trip was if I agreed to stay with Professor Barnes," he lied with the ease of someone who had been lying all their life to protect a secret.

"That sucks," said Greg.

I noticed that Lily had arrived "Morning Evans," I called cheerfully. She rolled her eyes at me before turning to continue her conversation with her muggle.

"Someone's got it bad!" declared Sam.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all burst out laughing "Oh you have no idea!" said Sirius. I glared at them all.

The school bell sounded and we all headed off to our form rooms before off to class with our muggles. Turned out Sirius was in English with me and so I plonked myself down next to him and proceeded to doodle in my book.

"Ok Class today we will continue reading through Romeo and Juliet, do I have any volunteers," asked the teacher. I snickered at Sirius; maybe this lesson would be entertaining after all. I mean who didn't love muggles prancing about in an attempt to act. One girl immediately stuck her hand up in the air for the role of Juliet…there was always one.

"Ok so Sophie will play Julie and umm how about we have one of our guests play Romeo…yes you with the dark hair. Since you seem to find this so entertaining," she said. I looked up at her; no way was she talking to me!

"Yes you," she said to clarify.

"Is this optional?" I asked.

"He would be delighted to Mrs Deane, wouldn't you James?" said Barnsey. Damn when had he come into the room! That was another weird thing I noticed about this school, the teachers addressed students by their first names. Talk about creepy!

I reluctantly stood and made my way to the front of the class. Sirius was going hysterical. I took the sheet of lines from the teacher and baulked, oh not the balcony scene… anything but that!

I read my first line with about as much as enthusiasm as a cat being forced to swim. "Oh come on James, put some effort into it.. Unless you're too afraid of course" said Sirius. The way he said it made it sound like a challenge, "Do you bite your thumb at me, sir?" I asked mischievously. The class laughed, hey just because I'm magic does not mean I'm not familiar with the works of William Shakespeare.

Sirius was looking at me in confusion but it was not him I was interested, Lily actually looked … impressed. I launched myself into the role of Romeo with gusto. Still it was a relief when the teacher said that I did not have to kiss Sophie as part of the scene. Its not that she was ugly, it's just that she had an auror of bitch radiating around her that I found quite repulsive.

By the end of the lesson the class was in hysterics and Sirius was giving me the thumbs up. I headed out of the room and on to the next lesson. What a waste of time muggle school was! Learning English somehow seemed completely unimportant next to magic and geez don't even get me started on the subject they call…maths *shudder*.

"That was awesome!" said Sam as we headed over to the tuckshop (not canteen or cafeteria) for lunch. I walked over to the lunch line and who should rock up next to me – Lily. "That was pretty impressive today, Potter." Lily said smiling, wow she was not rolling her eyes, or scowling or looking annoyed. Lily Evans, the girl of my dream just smiled at me.

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Lily, care to introduce me to your friend," it was the girl who had played Juliet in English class....umm what was her name again?

Lily seemed slightly annoyed but still she smiled and made the introductions, "James this is my home stay mug…buddy Sophie." I raised an eyebrow at her; she had almost slipped up and called Sophie a muggle.

"Its nice to meet you properly James, would you like to sit with us today at lunch?" she said fluttering her eyelashes at me. I groaned, but still it would mean sitting with Lily. "Sure, mind if my mates come along?" I asked gesturing towards Sirius, Sam, Greg, Peter and Remus. It seemed that Peter's buddy had once again ditched him.

Sophie smiled at me again and I took that as a yes so we all grabbed a table and Sophie squeezed herself in between Lily and I. Sirius winked at me and I kicked him under the table. A couple of other people joined us at our table including (to my shock) Peter's buddy. It soon became apparent however that he had no interest in Peter what so ever and was more interested in Sophie, judging by the death glares I was receiving.

Sam and I headed off to our next lesson – PE. Muggle sports were insane, we were playing something called dodge ball and that guy Brett (Peter's buddy) was clearly using me as target practise. The guy was 6 foot tall and practically a monster… I never even stood a chance. I was completely pounded by the end of the lesson and as I wearily trudged out of the class he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and shoved me into the wall, "Stay away from Sophie," he growled. "Believe me, she is all yours." I said as I pushed him away. He punched me in the stomach and I keeled over winded. "Take that as a warning," he said.

I glanced around at the empty gym making a mental note to never be the last one leaving again. I ran out and spent the rest of the day planning ways to get back at Brett…magical ways.

That night as I sat in my room I pulled out my notebook and wrote:

_Prongs: I think I have found our first victim gentlemen._

_Padfoot: Oh good, I was thinking that I would die of boredom._

_Mooney: Who did you have in mind? _

_Wormtail: Is it Brett, please tell me it's Brett?_

_Prongs: You guessed it Wormy!_

_Padfoot: Excellent, I'm guessing you already have a plan._

_Mooney: You guys do remember this is an assignment right? _

_Prongs: Relax Mooney; it's just a bit of harmless hypnotism courtesy of Zonkos. _

_Padfoot: Hypnotism? _

_Prongs: Too tired to explain, you guys will just have to wait till tomorrow for the details._

_Wormtail: No Fair!_

_Padfoot: Prongs!_

_Mooney: …. _

_Prongs: Goodnight all! _

**Well there you have it folks, day one at muggle school **** Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Day two at Muggle School…

"Hey Peter, where are Sirius and Remus?" I asked as Sam and I walked over to where he was standing on his own.

"Oh, well Sirius is over there talking to that girl…Louise," he said pointing, "and I think Remus might be away today."

I glanced over at Sirius and laughed as I saw that the girl had just poured her water bottle over his head. "Whats wrong mate, didn't she fall for any of your regular lines?" I asked. It was a rare girl indeed who could say no to Sirius, not that I would ever tell him that.

"Oh, we just had a minor disagreement. She loves me really," he said grinning.

"Any idea whats happened to Mooney?" I asked in concern.

"I dunno, but here comes Barnsey." He said.

"Hey Professor, Where is Remus?" I asked as the three of us ran over to him.

"Oh, well he did not have a good night… and so won't be coming to school today," he said.

"Can we visit him this afternoon?" I asked in concern. Remus had probably ripped himself to pieces without us there in our animagus forms.

"I'm afraid that's not possible boys."

I frowned, why would visiting Remus be…not possible? Professor Barnes seemed to sense that he was in for some serious pestering and so by the time I looked up he had walked away. How rude!

"Hey don't look now Prongs but here comes our good friend Brett," Sirius said with a wink.

I cheered up immediately, "Excellent, now we just need to catch him alone and we can commence operation hypnotise the evil muggle." I said smiling.

"Whats a muggle?" asked Sam who had walked over to join us.

"Oh, it's the English version of jerk," I said. I was mentally kicking myself, if I was not careful I would have all the muggles calling people well…muggles.

"Oh, in that case Brett is definitely a muggle," said Sam smiling.

Sirius and I looked at each other and nearly burst our laughing. The bell went and we headed off to our first class. I noticed that Brett was absent from our science class and I leant over to ask Sam about it.

"Oh, he is probably out smoking behind the gym," he said. I glanced at Sirius who was sitting next to me. Simultaneously we both raised our hand, "Can we please go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Both of you?" the teacher asked suspiciously. We both nodded and she waved for us to go ahead.

We ran outside to the back of the gym and sure enough there was Brett. "Get lost," said Brett as we walked over.

"Oh, we just came out here to show you something really awesome." I said holding up the hypnotism pendant.

"You are getting very sleeping, "began Sirius,I kicked him. That line was so cliché, no one actually used it for hypnotism. "Ok Brett, every time you hear the school bell today you are to…."

"Run up and down the hallway clucking like a chicken!" screamed Sirius. I glared at him, but let it go.

"Afterwards you will have no recollection of ever doing so. Oh and you never saw us here," I said.

I stopped swinging the pendant and waved my hand in front of Brett's face. He stared blankly, "This is going to be great!" said Sirius. I rolled my eyes at him; pranks just weren't the same when you had to make do with the small fry magic.

We walked back into science looking completely innocent. When the bell went for the end of class I glanced at Sirius, clucking could be heard down the hallway. All the muggles were going hysterical and even Lily was smiling. She caught me starring and I looked away innocently.

"Let me guess, the Marauders strike again?" she asked.

"I assure you, we have absolutely nothing to do with that… I mean we don't even have magic," I replied trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"Oh, of course…Where is Remus today?" she asked suddenly

"He is not feeling very well, which reminds me I need a favour," I said.

"I'm listening."

"Well… we want to go and check up on him this afternoon but old Barnsey won't let us, do you think you could keep him busy for a bit this afternoon?" I asked hopefully.

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" she asked.

"You sound surprised," I said smiling.

"Ok, I can probably manage a half hour distraction," she said.

"Lily Evans you are an angel," I gave her a quick hug and then ran off after Sam before she could protest.

"So, what have we got now?" I asked slinging an arm around Sam's shoulder. "Get off you muggle," he said shoving me away. I frowned; ok I really needed to do something about that. "We have Japanese next," Sam said after a moment.

I smiled, now I could get in a quick nap before lunch.

"Hey James, I saved you a seat," said Sophie as I walked into the tuckshop.

I mentally groaned, this girl just would not quit! "Where is Brett?" I asked. She looked annoyed, "Oh, he is….busy," she said. "Busy being a chicken," Sirius said as he sat down laughing.

"Lily is going to cover for us with Professor Barnes this afternoon so we can visit Remus," I said after a moment.

"Great," said Sirius.

"I can't guys, I am really sorry but Brett would probably bash me," said Peter frowning.

"I'll help Lily distract your teacher if you like, James" said Sophie as she shuffled closer to me.

"Umm thanks," I said as I shuffled away. Sirius grinned at me and I glared. When the lunch bell rang I all but sprinted out of the tuckshop and straight into Proffessor Barnes.

Just at that moment Brett ran past, clucking like a chicken. "Excuse me professor," I said as I attempted to get past him and make an escape.

"Not so fast Mr Potter, don't think I haven't noticed chicken boy over there." He said.

"Oh, I had absolutely nothing to do with that…no magic remember," I said innocently before turning to dash past him.

I chuckled to myself; no way could he find enough proof to peg this one on the Marauders.

That afternoon Sirius and I ran out of the school and off to the bus stop. "Wait a second, do we even know where Barnsey is staying?" I asked.

"Shit!" said Sirius.

I quickly grabbed out my notebook and scribbled.

_Prongs: We are coming to visit, how do we get there? _

_Mooney: Catch the 111, staying at the Grand Central hotel. _

_Prongs: Ok, hang in there we are on our way! _

I shoved the notebook away as we hopped on the bus.

"Well Barnsey sure knows how to travel in style," Sirius said as we arrived at the massive 5 star hotel.

"Oh no, we did not ask which room he was in" I said in horror.

"You guys are hopeless," said Remus from behind us. There were scratches on his face and he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and long pants… in the middle of an Australian Summer!

"You look awful," I said.

"Thanks," he said smiling

We headed up to the apartment, "How come Barnsey did not heal your injuries?" I asked.

He looked away nervously, "Oh…he does not like me very much, he treats me like a freak and completely ignores me when we are away from school," he said sadly.

I looked at him in shock, "I think I can help," said Sirius as he pulled out a wand.

"Where the hell did you get that? I screamed, "and more importantly why are we only learning of this now?"

He looked away sheepishly, "Oh well I gave Barnsey a fake wand."

"So, you just happened to be carrying a fake wand around?"

"Well, I was maybe going to get a bit of revenge for that pink hair prank you pulled the other week," he said grinning.

"You were going to give me a fake wand!" I yelled.

"Just let the man heal" said Remus.

"Oh, sorry" I said feeling guilty.

"How are we going to explain your miraculous recovery to Barnsey?" I asked suddenly.

"Its ok he did not see me this morning, I just called out that I was not coming," Remus said.

"Oh ok, well we better be quick cause Lily can't cover for us for long," I said.

"Relax, James… make yourself useful and go stick this in Barnsey shampoo," Sirius said holding out a small bottle.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's the pink hair potion," he said smiling. "The great thing about it is that everyone else will know its pink but whenever he looks in the mirror it will appear normal."

I scowled at him having already been the recipient of that particular prank… but still it was a good idea…

"So, are you going to be alright for school tomorrow?" I called to Remus from the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's the last night of the change and Sirius is going to come by and heal me in the morning," he replied.

"Oh ok, what about Barnsey?" I asked

"Don't you worry about that James, I have everything under control," said Sirius grinning.

…………………..

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will feature much more of Lily and James…now that I have got the pranking out of my system. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I would just like to say thanks to my good friend Hobomuncher, without her bugging me I probably would have been too lazy to continue this. Thanks also to Enigma Karr for the advice. **

**Chapter Five **

Day Three at Muggle School….

"Wake up, Sam!!" I yelled as I ran into his room.

"What, who, when?" He asked sleepily

"Its time for school" I said cheerfully.

"Go away James!! He yelled, trying to cover his head with a pillow.

"Whats going on?" said Meg sleepily from the doorway.

"He is attacking me!" screamed Sam.

"I just want him to wake up," I said pouting.

"Oh, that's easy…," she said as she ran up to Sam and tipped a glass of water over his head."

He immediately sat up and started screaming abuse. "Nice one," I said to Meg.

She stared at me in shock for a moment before sprinting out the door. That is one weird kid.

"Come on Sam, I want to get to school to see Remus," I said as I stole his pillow.

"Stupid English twit, steal my pillow…," grumbled Sam. Once I decided he was awake enough I raced back to my room and pulled out my notebook.

_Prongs: Hey Padfoot did you manage to bust in and heal Mooney up alright?_

_Padfoot: Yep I sure did, don't be surprised when you see Barnsey limping around today._

_Prongs: Limping? What the hell did you do to him!_

_Padfoot: I may have gone all animagus and bit him, but hey he will never know it was me. _

_Prongs: You're an idiot! _

Flipping my notebook shut I dropped it into my bag and raced down to the kitchen. "Just because you want to be early does not mean the bus is going to listen," said Sam as he grumpily plonked himself down at the table.

"Oh yes it will, in fact I can hear it coming down the street right now," I lied.

"What!" screamed Sam as he grabbed a piece of toast and raced out the front door.

"You lying git," he said glaring.

"Hey, I wasn't far off…the bus really is coming now," I said innocently.

……..

"Morning Lily," I said cheerfully as I walked onto the bus and sat in the seat in front of her.

"Hello, any word on how Remus is?" she asked.

"Oh he is alright now, just a bit of flu," I lied.

She looked unconvinced but did not press the matter. "Hey James," purred Sophie. I had not noticed she was sitting next to Lily, poor Lily it was a real pity she got stuck with such a mean cow of a muggle.

"Oh…hello," I said hesitantly.

"I am having a party at my place tonight and would love it if you would come," she said.

"I dunno," I said staring at Sam questioningly.

"You can bring all your friends along," Sophie continued.

"Well…ok," I agreed.

"Great, here is my address," she said as she pulled out a pen and began writing on my arm.

"Thanks," I said as I rolled my eyes at Lily.

"So… are you going to be at this party?" I asked Lily suggestively.

"Well, I do live there at the moment, don't I?" she said smugly.

"I'll look forward to it then," I said as I flashed her most charming smile.

She blushed and then pretended to notice something incredibly interesting out the window. Success! I just made Lily Evans blush.

"Don't look now but that Sophie chick looks like she is going to bash Lily," Sam whispered.

I glanced over at her and sure enough she was glaring daggers into the back of Lily's head. Whoops! I had just managed to make the remainder of Lily's stay a living hell. She was going to hate me!

I sat back in my seat and remained miserable for the rest of the day. Not even the sight of old Barnsey limping around could cheer me up… though his pink hair did help a little.

"Come on Prongs, snap out of it!" said Sirius at lunch.

"Yeah mate you really need to cheer up," said Sam.

"I know what would be fun; do you have any kangaroos we could ride?" Sirius asked Sam.

I burst out laughing, could he get any stupider. Sirius looked incredibly pleased with himself, "Much better Prongs, now if you would excuse me…I will be back in a minute," he said before racing off.

I watched as he ran over to the same girl he was talking to yesterday…Louise.

"Crash and Burn," said Remus as Louise turned and walked away.

"Oh, she definitely loves you," I said as Sirius came back over.

"Louise thinks you're a jerk Sirius, "said Lily as she came over and sat next to me.

"Oh she is just playing hard to get, "said Sirius with a wink.

I was smiling like an idiot, now this was progress. Lily had actually voluntarily come and sat down next to me!

"So Lily, I see you couldn't stay away from my irresistible charms," I said.

"No, I suppose I couldn't," she said smiling.

I choked on my drink, what the hell just happened?

"Wait it go Prongs, "said Sirius cheering.

I kicked him under the table.

I decided to test me luck, "Lily will you go out with me?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed, "I don't think so James that would be much too easy for you."

Ok now I was confused, girls could be so mean. "So I have to… earn a date with you?" I asked.

"We'll see," she said teasingly before standing up and heading off to her next class. I sat there for awhile, staring after her. What did she mean?

"Earth to James, we have to go to class now," said Sam waving a hand across my face.

I sighed, another boring muggle lesson. I missed Hogwarts lessons; it had been a whole three days since I had hexed anyone! That had got to be some kind of record.

………..

"It's party time!" screamed Sirius as he bounced over to where Sam and I were standing.

"Have you guys seen Louise?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, did he ever quit! Then again I was not one to speak, at that moment Lily chose to enter and to say my breath was blown away would be an understatement. She was wearing a stunning emerald green dress and the sight was simply breathtaking. Sophie stood next to her and I groaned as she glanced in my direction and began to head over.

"Come on Sirius, I will help you find Louise," I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him off into the throng of muggles.

"Thanks James, "he said cheerfully.

We eventually found Louise sitting by the pool with her feet in the water…but she wasn't alone.

"Hey Lily, I did not know you and Louise were friends," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Sirius, I have been waiting for you," said Louise standing up.

"You have?" asked Sirius in confusion.

"Oh yeah, "replied Louise as she leaned in to kiss him."

"Argh!" screamed Sirius as Louise shoved him into the pool.

"Oh, you are not getting away with that!" Sirius screamed as he dragged himself out of the pool and ran off after Louise.

"So, are you having a good time?" I asked Lily lamely.

"Yes thanks James," she said smiling.

"There you are James, I have been looking everywhere!" slurred Sophie.

"Geez are you drunk already?" I asked in disgust.

"Maybe just a little tipsy," she giggled, "come dance with me!" she yelled grabbing my arm.

"No thanks, I am fine here, "I said gently shoving her away.

"Why the hell do you want to hang around with that freak!" she yelled, glaring at Lily.

"What did you just call me?" asked Lily dangerously. I looked at her in surprise, she seemed really mad.

"You heard me, you're nothing but a F R E A K!" screamed Sophie.

Lily stepped forward and slapped her across the face before turning and running away crying. I glared at Sophie before turning to follow Lily. I found her at the end of the yard, sitting on a fence and staring out at the sky.

"Lily…are you ok?"

"Leave me alone Potter," she said quietly.

I climbed up to sit next to her and hesitantly placed my arm around her shoulder. She turned into my chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. I held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry James…you just don't know what it was like for me when I was younger," she said between sobs.

"Tell me, "I whispered quietly.

We sat in silence for a moment before she answered, "Sophie was just a painful reminder of when I was younger…Petunia made my life a living hell, all the muggles thought I was a freak and I couldn't help but believe them. I did not even know magic existed. I never wanted to return to Muggle School but McGonagall insisted…"

"You are not a freak Lily, you are beautiful, kind and smart…never a freak," I whispered.

She smiled up at me, "I think I misjudged you James," she said quietly

I glanced down at her and gasped as her lips met mine.

**R/R More Lily and James coming right up! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know this chapter is kind of short but I really wanted to post in for Australia Day. So Happy Australia Day to all you Aussies out there, yay for public holidays! **

**Chapter Six**

Day four at muggle school….

I sat in English feeling completely miserable. I had thought that the kiss had meant something but when I greeted Lily in the morning she simply looked away. If anything our relationship had reached a whole new low. It was if I no longer existed and it broke me heart. At lunchtime I sat outside under a big oak tree, Remus, Sirius and Sam had been trying to cheer me up all day. I just needed to be left alone…

I would give myself today to mope and then tomorrow I would once again wear the mask of James Potter. I had allowed Lily to glimpse a side of me that I often kept hidden from the world… that as it turned out was a mistake. When I returned to Hogwarts I would once again resort to my usual role as the popular, funny and arrogant prankster.

"James, can I sit?"

I glanced up to see none other than Lily Evans standing before me, "Oh, so you do remember I exist?" I sneered.

She flinched back and I immediately regretted my words.

"I have always known you existed," she whispered as she turned to walk away.

I jumped up and dodged in front of her, "I'm sorry, please sit."

She smiled at me nervously before sitting down and leaning against the old oak tree. "I'm confused James," she said after a moment.

"That makes two of us."

"How do you feel about me?" she asked.

I stared at her in shock; did she really need to ask? I would have thought five years of devotion would have made it pretty damn obvious.

"I love you," I said simply.

"But I have always been so awful to you," she said.

"You have said and done nothing I didn't deserve."

"It's like you are a whole other person away from Hogwarts, I person I think that I like…a lot."

I remained silent; there was nothing I could think to say in reply.

"Say something," she demanded.

"I don't know what to say," I said honestly.

"There is so much more to you James Potter than I ever realised, you are a very confusing boy," she said smiling.

"Did the kiss mean nothing?" I asked, unable to resist asking any longer.

"Yes James….the kiss meant everything," she whispered.

I stared at her in confusion, "Will you go out with me Lily Evans?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes, I Lily Evans would very much like to go on a date with you…James Potter," she said as if to clarify.

"I never thought I would hear you say that."

"Neither did I," she whispered.

"Hey Prongs, you want to put sleeping potion in the teachers coffee?" called Sirius. I glared at him and it was then that he noticed Lily, "Oh…never mind," he said sheepishly before running off.

"Now, where were we?" I asked Lily.

"I think you were just about to give your new girlfriend a kiss," Lily said smiling.

………………………….

Lily and I walked into science hand in hand. "About time!" screamed Sirius as he got up and engulfed us both in a massive hug.

"Get off, you idiot!" I said laughing.

I felt as though I was dreaming, it seemed completely unreal that Lily Evans was secretly holding my hand under the table while the science teacher prattled on about plant physiology.

When the bell sounded for the end of the day I was actually disappointed. Now that Lily and I were together it was hard to imagine being away from her. It looked as though she was feeling the same, never had I seen her look so miserable.

"Whats wrong? I asked in concern.

"Sophie," she said sadly

"Oh," I said stupidly

"I don't know if I can take another night of her insults," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, I will take care of everything," I said as I spotted Sirius at the bus stop.

……………………………………….

"Hey Sophie, can I talk to you for a moment," I called.

"Sure James, did you finally get sick of that red headed freak?" she said smiling.

I gritted my teeth and smiled charmingly, "yeah sure, how about we take this conversation somewhere more private," I said gesturing for her to follow me.

I led her into a deserted corridor and turned around. "Get off!" I screamed as Sophie practically leapt on me."

"Come on James, stop playing hard to get."

"_Obliviate_!" I screamed as she attempted to assault me with her lips. She looked around dazed for a moment and I quickly made my exit.

I ran back to the bus stop and discreetly passed the wand back to Sirius before heading back over to Lily, "Sophie won't bother you anymore," I said as she glanced up at me. "How?" she began to ask but I cut her off with a kiss. "See you later Lily," I called as I jumped on the bus.

"JAMES POTTER YOU COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" screamed Lily.

"Wow James, what did you do?" asked Sam.

"Nothing really," I answered smiling.

When we got back to Sam's place I raced up the stairs and headed for my room. Pulling out my notebook I scribbled madly.

_Prongs: Best day of my life…_

_Mooney: Congratulations_

_Padfoot: What I really want to know is, why did you need my wand?_

_Mooney: ???_

_Prongs: Oh, Sophie was giving Lily some problems but don't worry. I dealt with it. _

_Padfoot: Nice one!_

_Brett: Who are you?, what the hell is this notebook and what did you freaks do to Sophie?_

…………_._

**A/N Haha Brett found Peters notebook, I hope this chapter was not too dull. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Day four at muggle school continued….

12:07pm

"Argh," I groaned as the stupid dog outside started howling again. I had been lying awake for the past hour, my brain simply refused to be quiet. How could I be expected to sleep when so much had happened today? Brett had discovered our magical notebooks, but more importantly Lily and I were now a couple!

'Tap…tap….tap'

I sat up in surprise; someone was throwing rocks at my window. "Sirius, get lost!" I whispered as I realised who it was and why that damn dog had been howling!

'Tap…tap…tap'

"Oh alright!" I said as I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. I quietly made my way to the front door only to realise that I was trapped by the stupid muggle who had invented this weird device called a lock.

I glared angrily at the door, willing it to open.

"Defeated by a mere muggle invention," said a smiling Sirius Black as the door swung open.

"I would like to see you open it without a wand!"

"Hey James, we have a problem," said Remus from behind Sirius.

"Mooney, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. It was not like him to interrupt my sleep for anything but a dire emergency, Sirius on the other hand would do it just for kicks.

"Did it ever occur to you that Brett might try and question Peter," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," I said dumbly. Now that he had mentioned it, poor Wormtail was probably going through hell at the hands of that idiot muggle.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Oh, I just thought we would pay him a little visit," Sirius said motioning to the taxi behind him. I imagined what my father would say if he could see me resort to muggle transportation. Remus was smiling evilly at me and I groaned, damn muggles and their stupid metal death-traps!

…………………………………………

"That will be $58.50 said the cab driver as we pulled up next to a street sign

"How about you give us $58.50?" Sirius suggested as he pulled out his wand.

"Sirius," said Remus in a warning tone.

"Aww Mooney you are such a party pooper!" he complained.

"How did you guys even find out where Brett lives?" I asked suddenly.

Remus smiled brightly, "Well these muggles have this amazing book called the yellow pages, it lists peoples addresses and phone numbers!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, muggles sure are strange. Why on earth would they willingly let strangers look up their personal details?

I walked off down the street but paused when I realised that the others weren't following, "Aren't you forgetting something Prongs?" Remus asked.

I glanced down at myself…

Shoes, check

Clothes, check

Zonkos goods, check

"Ahhh no I don't think so," I said uncertainly.

"Oh so you are just going to walk right on up to Bretts house and say, excuse me can we please obliviate your son?" Sirius asked handing me the wand.

"Hey, its midnight…I am allowed to be brain dead!" I exclaimed.

"If that makes you feel better, than sure," said Remus smiling.

I turned away and walked off in a huff, "Alohomora," I whispered as I opened the door to the house and crept quietly inside.

I stared down in horror as I found a bloody Peter bound and gagged and lying in the middle of the hallway. There was an envelope lying on his chest that read, 'Freaks beware!" I glanced around cautiously and wordlessly handed the paper to Sirius before bending down to untie Peter.

"Watch out!" screamed Peter as a shadow descended upon me.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I screamed as Brett leapt down upon me wielding a baseball bat.

Sirius was absolutely cacking himself, "You should have seen your face!"

"This is no joke Sirius, James could have been hurt," Remus said seriously.

"What, by a muggle with a bat?" he drawled sarcastically before being overcome by another fit of laughter.

"Idiot," I muttered.

I glared angrily at Brett, he was way more messed up than I had ever imagined and where the hell were his parents!

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to Peter.

"I dunno, his parents go out a lot," he replied nervously.

"Oh are you ok Peter?" I asked suddenly.

"No, he hit me"

I handed the wand to Remus so that he could heal Peters wound before exchanging a look with Sirius.

It was time for some revenge!

"Obliviate," I muttered to Brett before releasing him from the body bind and putting him to sleep.

It was time for Brett to get one serious makeover.

It was time for him to get bedazzled!!!

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was really just a filler so that I could explain what happened with Brett and the notebook. I had a lot of fun with it though ****Lots happening in the next chapter as it will probably be the last. I'm sorry I could not make this chapter more interesting and that it took so long to update…I am back to school and don't have a lot of time. I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Please review…. I need the inspiration **

**Love Ramblings **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Day 5 in muggle school…

"Hurry up and get him in the cupboard Sirius!"

"Hey, he is a lot heavier than he looks!"

"Umm, guys you could just levitate him in…"

"Oh…right, Thanks Mooney!"

"Quick, shut the door Lily is coming!" screamed Peter as he rounded the corner.

"Oh there you four are Sirius, Louise is looking for you," said Lily smiling before narrowing her eyes and glaring, "what are you four up to now?"

"You look lovely today Lily," I said sweetly.

"Don't you try that with me James Potter!"

"Oh there you are James, hurry up you have got to see Brett!" said Sam as he practically skipped over. I dashed after him, wow that was close. I mean Lily is amazing and all but I doubt she would be thrilled to discover we had stunned Barnsey and stuffed him in a cupboard. No doubt she would completely over react.

"Argh…It sparkles!" I screamed as I caught sight of Edward Cullen….I mean Brett coming around the corner. He was wearing bright pink sparkly pants with a matching shirt and a….flower on his head.

"Nice touch with the flower aye Prongsy," Sirius whispered to me…sometimes I really do worry about him.

"Great outfit Brett!" Sam called out. Brett stared at him for a moment….looking completely confused. Hmm now that I think of it pranks really are quite unsatisfactory when the person does not realise that anything's wrong. I really should fix that….

"Argh what the hell am I wearing!" Brett screamed…now that was much more satisfying.

"Now on to phase two of our final day in muggle school ultimate pranking plan!" Peter declared.

"Wormtail we discussed this, you can't just go around giving literal names to all our plans…it's just so obvious that way. Let's just refer to it as operation get the muggles!"

"Ummm how is that any better James?" Mooney asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get this stuff into the cafeteria."

"Don't worry Prongsy I am already three steps ahead of you!" declared Sirius.

….."You are telling me that even though we have been together this time you have already snuck into the cafeteria, and poured this into the food in the space of about five seconds?" I asked.

"Yep, that's right!" he said seriously. "I also had time to warn Louise and Lily not to eat the pudding."

"I can't wait for lunchtime,"

"What's happening at lunchtime?" asked Sam as he returned from having followed Brett around laughing.

"Oh, nothing overly interesting…just don't eat the pudding if you value your dignity."

"You guys are kind of odd, but sure whatever…lets just go to Maths."

Ewww maths, well I suppose I could have a bit of a nap before the fun begins….

"FUN TIME!"

"argh!" I screamed as I was awoken by the charming sound of having Sirius scream in my ear.

"Stupid mangey Mutt" I grumbled

"Aww you love me!" he declared as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

We plonked ourselves down at the table with Louise, Lily and….Sophie.

"Hi, have we met?" she asked me dreamily.

God not this again, "Yes, we hate each other now please be quiet." I said harshly.

The boy at the opposite table was the first to show the effects, he leapt up dramatically on his seat and began belting out the words to "Food Glorious Food!" Soon all the muggles were up and singing, wearing looks of horror on their faces.

"I love magic," said Sirius with tears of laughter in his eyes.

It was funny, but still not enough….."Food fight!" I screamed as I deposited my mashed potato on Sophie's head.

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK, COME HERE AT ONCE!" Barnsey bellowed from the doorway.

"Oh shit." I deadpanned

Food was flying everywhere, "quick, to the bus!" I screamed. It was time for us to take our dramatic exit after all.

"You are getting very sleeping," Sirius said as Barnsey headed towards us…head turning purple in fury.

"If you think that little toy is going to….I am getting very sleepy." Barnsey repeated.

"Hmm it seems to me that we have been in Australia for a week now and are yet to see any of the sights, what do you think Lily dearest?"

"I agree James; I think it would be quite nice if Barnsey took us to the beach before we left." She said evilly.

"Wow I love you." I declared.

"Don't think taking me to the beach and saying sweet things is going to get you out of trouble James Potter, you probably traumatised those poor muggles for life!" she said smiling.

"That was awesome, see you James!" screamed Sam from outside the bus.

"He does not seem traumatised," I said innocently.

"Bye Sam say thanks to your family for me!" I screamed back

"Oh, just get out of here you stupid muggle." He called back.

Ooops….I knew I forgot to fix something.

**The End **

**A/N**

**Wow I know this is late…I am so sorry I have just been really busy this year. I hope you guys enjoyed the ending…I know it's not overly amazing but I wanted to try and finish it. **


End file.
